2020 Hypothetical Pacific Hurricane Season (Sebastian's Version)
The 2020 Hypotheitcal Pacific Hurricane Season was a super hyperactive season in both EPac and CPac with the List 1 and Greek naming list being exhausted, forcing STCC East Pacific to use the Greek and Hebrew alphabet and is the first time to do both, similar to the Atlantic season. It is also the first year both STCC East Pacific in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico and STCC Central Pacific Honolulu, Hawaii after being part of SWMO on December 1, 2019. The first system formed on January 1 and the last system dissipated on December 16. The strongest storm of the season was Major Hurricane Gamma which peaked with 1-minute winds of 225 mph (365 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 856 mbars (25.28 inHg). There were 83 total depressions, 65 named storms, 48 hurricanes, and 27 major hurricanes. The season had caused $305.706 billion (2020 USD) and 76,228 fatalities. The costliest storm of the season was Major Hurricane Omicron which caused $120.5 billion (2020 USD) in its path. It was also the deadliest storm 43,245 fatalities in total. There were several thousand dollar storms and many hundred or thousand fatality storms. There were subtropical storms that defied the SSHWS in 2 cases. The first case was Moke which peaked as a subtropical Category 2 hurricane and the second case was Omega which peaked as a subtropical Category 4 major hurricane. This season has no official bounds. Timeline ImageSize = width:1600 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:50 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:300 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2020 till:07/01/2020 color:C2 text:Amanda (C2) from:08/01/2020 till:10/01/2020 color:TD text:Two-E (TD) from:13/01/2020 till:17/01/2020 color:TS text:Boris (TS) from:14/01/2020 till:22/01/2020 color:C3 text:Cristina (C3) from:16/01/2020 till:24/01/2020 color:TS text:Douglas (TS) from:01/02/2020 till:08/02/2020 color:C1 text:Elida (C1) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale (SSHWS))" Systems Hurricane Amanda (01E) On December 31, 2019, STCC East Pacific designated an area of interest. Then, the following day, January 1, 2020 at 00:00 UTC, STCC East Pacific noted that the invest developed into Tropical Depression One-E, becoming the first depression of the season. Eighteen hours later, it intensifed to a tropical storm and then STCC East Pacific gave it the first name on STCC East Pacific's List 1, Amanda, becoming the first named storm of the season. It then continued northeast and then on January 3 at 12:00 UTC, Amanda strengthened to a Category 1 hurricane, becoming the first hurricane of the season. It then curved northwest and then on January 5 at 00:00 UTC, STCC East Pacific upgraded Amanda to a Category 2 hurricane. It reached its peak intensity 6 hours later and curved westward. Amanda then made landfall over Cabo Pulmo, Baja California Sur in Mexico at peak intensity. Then, later that day at 18:00 UTC, it weakened to a Category 1 hurricane as it encountered increasing wind shear and land interaction. Then, the following day, January 6 at 06:00 UTC, hostile conditions weakened Amanda to a tropical storm and then curved northwest. Then, after 18 hours passed, it weakened even further to a tropical depression according to STCC East Pacific. It moved north then degenerated into a remnant low on January 7 at 12:00 UTC. It then moved eastwards then made landfall over La Bocana, Baja California Sur in Mexico. It then emerged into the Gulf of California and dissipated there on January 9 at 06:00 UTC. In the Revillagigedo Islands, it brought heavy rains and strong winds but no deaths and damage were reported. In Mexico, the states of Colima, Jalisco, Nayarit, and Sinaloa received uncomfortable conditions such as strong winds and torrential rainfall which caused landslides and flash floods, causing 600,000 families to be evacuated from their homes. These caused 16 fatalities to be reported (14 directly from surfing in Jalisco and 2 indirectly from a mudslide in Nayarit. In the Baja California Peninsula, Baja California Sur was the hardest hit with the worst conditions in the storm on January 5, causing more evacuations and mudslides. Flash floods were also reported and all these effects caused 29 direct fatalities. The system caused $120 million (2020 USD) in all the areas it affected and damaged. Tropical Depression Two-E (02E) On January 6 at 18:00 UTC, STCC East Pacific designated an area of thunderstorms moving southwest due to a strengthening ridge. Then, the ridge weakened causing the invest to move northwest and then organized more. Then, on January 8 at 12:00 UTC, STCC East Pacific noted that the area of thunderstorms developed into Tropical Depression Two-E, becoming the second depression of the season. It then reached its peak intensity 24 hours later. It then moved west-southwest due to the ridge. Due to this, wind shear and dry air took toll on Two-E, causing STCC East Pacific to declare that it degenerated into a remnant low after January 10 at 12:00 UTC. No deaths were reported and no areas were affected and damaged were by the storm. Tropical Storm Boris (03E) On January 11 at 12:00 UTC, STCC East Pacific designated a tropical disturbance that detached from the ITCZ. It moved west-northwest then developed into Tropical Depression Three-E according to STCC East Pacific, becoming the third depression of the season while moving north on January 13 at 00:00 UTC. After 18 hours passed, STCC East Pacific noted that it curved northwest and then upgraded it to a tropical storm and gave it the next name on the list, Boris, becoming the third named storm of the season. It then curved westward then reached its peak intensity after 30 hours. It then maintained peak intensity and then curved northeast, slowly, due to weak steering currents. It caused upwelling which caused it to weaken to a tropical depression on January 16 at 12:00 UTC with shear also affecting Boris. It restrengthened to a tropical storm after 12 hours and then reached a secondary peak intensity on that same time with 1-minute winds of 40 mph (65 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 1003 mbars. It degenerated into a remnant low after another 12 hours due to hostile conditions such as strong wind shear and cooling sea surface temperatures. The remnants dissipated on January 18 at 12:00 UTC. In the Revillagigedo Islands, it brought gusty winds and heavy rainfall but not that much was experienced. No damages and deaths were reported. Hurricane Cristina (04E) On January 12 at 00:00 UTC, STCC East Pacific noted that a tropical disturbance could develop in a few days. Favorable conditions allowed the invest to organize. it moved west-northwest then northwest and then westward. STCC East Pacific then noted that on January 14 at 00:00 UTC, the invest develoepd into a tropical depression and then designated it Tropical Depression Four-E, becoming the fourth depression of the season. It then moved west-southwest due to a dissipating ridge in the Gulf of Mexico. It then slowly strengthened due to marginally favorable conditions. It then strengthened into a tropical storm after 48 hours and then STCC East Pacific gave it the next name on the list, Cristina, becoming the third named storm of the season. Unexpectedly, it shifted northwest into an area of more favorable conditions. The agency expected it to strengthen into a hurricane then parallel the coast of Mexico in five days. It then rapidly intensified to a Category 1 hurricane on January 16 at 12:00 UTC, becoming the second hurricane of the season according to STCC East Pacific. Then, after 24 hours, STCC East Pacific upgraded Cristina to a Category 2 hurricane. Then, on January 18 at 06:00 UTC, the agency upgraded it even further to a Category 3 major hurricane, becoming the first major hurricane of the season and then curved west-northwest. After 12 hours, it reached its peak intensity and then after about an hour later, it made landfall over Zihuatanejo, Michoacan at its peak intensity, too. It then rapidly weakened to a Category 1 hurricane the following day, January 19 at 06:00 UTC, it rapidly weakened to a Category 1 hurricane then curved north. It was downgraded to a tropical storm after 6 hours due to significant land interaction and then meandered over the mountains of Mexico. It later weakened to a tropical depression on January 20 at 00:00 UTC after curving back northwest. STCC East Pacific then noted that it dissipated after 48 hours. In Central America, most of the countries there received torrential rainfall from the precursor in mid-January, causing flash floods and mudslides, which prompted evacuations in El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, and Nicaragua. These effects caused 4 indirect fatalities from a mudslide that was reported in El Salvador last January 13. In Mexico, it brought very strong winds in Oaxaca, Guerrero, Michaoacan, Puebla, Colima, Jalisco, Guanajuato, and Nayait, which also caused torrential rainfall, flooding streets and damaging homes and structures. It also caused landslides and beach erosion. These effects caused 10 direct deaths to be reported, mostly from drowning. The system caused $356.9 million (2020 USD) in all the areas it affected and damaged. Tropical Storm Douglas (05E) On January 11, STCC East Pacific designated a tropical wave that left West Africa on January 5, traversing through the Atlantic with no change in strength until it hit Central America and emerged in the East Pacific basin where conditions became more favorable. It continued to organize and then on January 16 at 18:00 UTC, STCC East Pacific then developed into Tropical Depression Five-E, becoming the fifth depression of the season. After 6 hours, it strengthened into a tropical storm as a reconnaisance aircraft deployed by STCC East Pacific noted that it had tropical storm force winds and named it Douglas, becoming the fourth named storm of the season. However, dry air caused Douglas to weaken to a tropical depression on January 17 at 12:00 UTC. It organized some more and then restrengthened to a tropical storm after 18 hours according to STCC East Pacific. it then moved west-northwest and entered the Central Pacific basin on January 20 at 06:00 UTC, making STCC East Pacific issue their last advisory on Douglas and STCC Central Pacific issuing their first advisory on Douglas with 1-minute winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 996 mbars. After 24 hours, STCC Central Pacific noted that Douglas reached its peak intensity. It then maintained its intensity but STCC Central Pacific noted that Douglas was starting to lose tropical characteristics and then on January 23, it transitioned to a subtropical storm while moving north then southeast and during that period, it started weakening. Then, the following day, January 24 at 12:00 UTC, Douglas became extratorpical while moving north-northeast. It slowly strengthened then weakened drastically and on January 28 at 06:00 UTC, the extratropical remnants dissipated. In Hawaii, it brought heavy rainfall but not that much was reported and no deaths were reported. Minimal damage was reported in Hawaii. Hurricane Elida (06E) On Januay 26, STCC East Pacific noted that a tropical wave entered the East Pacific basin. Then, on January 28, STCC East Pacific designated it as an invest. It then continued to organize as it continued to move west-northwest. Finally, on February 1 at 00:00 UTC, the wave organized into a tropical depression and was designated Tropical Depression Six-E, becoming the sixth depression of the season. When 36 hours passed, the depression strengthened to a tropical storm and was given the next name on the list, Elida, becoming the fifth named storm of the season. STCC East Pacific expected it to continue west-northwest and intensify to a hurricane but wind shear then started to increase to 30 knots as it reached 50 mph (85 km/h), causing it to weaken back to a low-end tropical storm and partailly expose its LLCC. Wind shear then decreased, causing it to strengthen again as it curved northwest and then on February 7 at 00:00 UTC, it finally strengthened to a Category 1 hurricane, becoming the third hurricane of the season. STCC East Pacific expected it to weaken and curve northeast then become extratropical but after 6 hours, it weakened to a tropical storm due to cooling sea surface temperatures and then moved north. Its LLCC started exposing itself and then turned west-northwest. The next day, February 8 at 06:00 UTC, it then weakened to a tropical depression and then degenerated into a remnant low and then dissipated after 12 hours. No areas were affected and no damages and deaths were reported related to Elida. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Most Active Seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Present Hurricane Seasons Category:Underconstruction articles